


A Battle of Wit

by Khir



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Gen, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 04:12:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3555593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khir/pseuds/Khir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa wants Clarke to rest the night before they go to battle but Clarke wants to hear a story. Reluctantly, Lexa tells her one about Costia. This is set during 2x14.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Battle of Wit

“Why don’t you tell me something about her?” Clarke asked, the lights of the candles flickering against her skin within the Commander’s tent. She watched as the leader before her contemplated the idea but stood in silence. “You want me to rest right? So tell me a story.”

 

Taking another sip of water, Lexa enjoyed the cool sensation running down her throat. This was not something she was willing to discuss or even think about. She simply wanted to get back to her bed, close her eyes and delve into the abyss of her haunted mind. The blonde before her was keeping her from that and the commander sighed. “And you will rest if I do?” Lexa questioned, eyeing the girl before her.

 

Leaning against the war table, Clarke nodded. If they couldn’t go over the plan again, then a story would suffice. “It doesn’t have to be something serious, Lexa,” Clarke softly assured. “I’m just curious.”

 

Quirking an eyebrow, Lexa searched through her English words and phrases learned over the years. “What is that saying, Clarke?” she asked, looking up and then back into crystal blue eyes. “Curiosity… frag em op…”

 

“Curiosity, killed the cat.” Clarke answered, wanting to smile but holding it in as the commander struggled to remember.”Are you going to kill me?”

 

Shaking her head,, Lexa set her drink down and sighed at the blonde. “Fine,” she agreed, fingering her coat and picking off a piece of lint. “One story.”

 

**********

 

Edibles class bored Lexa to death. They were discussing Jobi Berries and how they were a hallucinogen. Yawning and stretching out her arms into the sky, Lexa simply wanted to be back in the forest with Anya practicing with her knife and sword. The elder at the front of the class was about to keel over any second anyway so what did any of this matter? Running a hand through her braids, Lexa felt a headache coming on as the elder piped and wailed in front of the class with a shrill voice.

 

Maybe if she was lucky she could dip her head low and take a nap without anyone noticing. Peering at the elder with his frazzled hair, worn clothing and overbearing gestures, Lexa shook her head and rubbed her temples. She looked to the bright blue sky, some puffy clouds, then down to the soft earth beneath her. Taking a deep breath, she groaned to herself, and slowly closed her eyes.

 

“Lexa Kom Tri Kru!” The elder squeaked, gazing over at the young girl.

 

Jumping on her bottom, startled, Lexa blinked her eyes and looked around. She saw a few eyes on her and felt her cheeks go slightly red. Looking to the elder, she had no idea what was occurring. She was obviously not paying attention but he was looking at her expectantly.

 

“Please join me at the front here,” the elder continued, motioning for her to come. He scanned the rest of his class and his eyes fell upon a very attentive young girl. “Costia Kom Tri Kru.” The girl smiled and promptly walked to the front.

 

Scoffing, Lexa eyed the girl before her who was clearly paying attention and smiled at their elder. Gazing at her classmates, Lexa thought of challenging all of them in the battlefield and kicking them onto their backs. Edible studies was such a bore and she grimaced at the elder who suddenly patted her on the shoulder.

 

“Lexa, please explain what you would do if accidentally eating a Jobi Berry,” the elder quizzed, curious for her answer.

 

Going wide eyed, Lexa took a deep breath and furrowed her eyebrows.”I’d regurgitate it,” Lexa sneered as her classmates giggled. She looked over the elders shoulder and saw her challenger, Costia. She was clearly unimpressed and was not amused. This made Lexa hitch her breath and she did not know why.

 

The elder shook his head and put his hands behind his back. “That is not wise, Lexa,” he reprimanded, turning to Costia. “What is the best option, Costia?”

 

Tilting her head toward Lexa and quirking an eyebrow, Costia licked her lips and looked at her classmates. “There’s nothing to be done,” she began to explain. “If you are feeling different, it’s best to get somewhere safe. The hallucinations will pass.” She looked back to Lexa whose mouth was slightly open and smiled at her.

 

Aghast at the girl before her, Lexa gulped in anger. That wasn’t a smile of genuine nature, it was a smile of victory and mockery. Though Lexa never really spoke to Costia before, they had attended classes together from a young age. Costia knew nothing of battle and all Lexa could think of at this point was challenging her to a duel. She continued to eye the girl who returned her gaze, unwavering and it annoyed Lexa.

 

“Well,” the elder began to say. “We will resume tomorrow.”

 

The class quickly rose to their feet and left, darting back into their village, trying to get as far away as possible. Lexa stood still, staring at the girl who still did not move. “What?” she asked, standing her ground.

 

Costia sighed and said goodbye to the retiring elder. She turned back to Lexa and sighed.  “Knives and swords aren’t everything,” she informed, matching Lexa’s gaze which was now furious.

 

Feeling her eye twitch, Lexa stepped toward the girl. They were both young but it was evident they had strong minds. A cool breeze brushed past the unwavering girls as they continued to glare at each other. The sun was gentle on their skin and the rays of light shone in their eyes. “They’re everything to me,” Lexa spat, looking down at the girl. “I challenge you to a duel!”

 

Raising her eyebrows, Costia folded her arms in front of her chest. “You lose a battle of wit, so now you want a battle of brawn?” she questioned, annoyed with Lexa’s narrow mind.

 

Scrunching her face up, Lexa gnashed her teeth together. “Knowing about Jobi Berries or any berries isn’t important,” Lexa argued, stepping toward the girl.

 

Costia turned away from Lexa and began to walk. “Knowing what berries can _kill_ you is important,” she rebuked, feeling the presence following her. “Don’t you need to get back to Anya?”

 

Eyes widening at the brazen behaviour of this girl, Lexa continued to follow her through the village. “Soon,” she replied, wanting the girl to look at her, finding it disrespectful. “So do you accept?”

 

Incredibly annoyed at this point, Costia halted and shot dagger eyes at her classmate. “When you can defeat me in a battle of wit… Then I will duel you,” she challenged, seeing blue eyes flicker and the girl gulp.

 

Lexa did not like this girl. Not one bit but she felt something inside her stomach she never felt before. No one ever dared speak to her like this, especially not a classmate. Costia was unmoving before her, waiting expectantly for an answer. Eyes roaming over the girl, Lexa did not see how she could wield a sword but slowly nodded. “Fine,” Lexa shot out. “But be prepared to lose.”

 

**********

 

“So what happened?” Clarke asked, listening intently and gawking at the Commander.

 

Lexa sighed and gazed at the amused girl before her. “Nothing happened,” she drawled.

 

Clarke furrowed her eyebrows not understanding. “What do you mean, nothing happened?” she asked wanting to know the conclusion.

 

“I _never_ beat Costia in a battle of wit,” Lexa admitted, turning away from the blonde and walking toward her bed, laying down and closing her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I wrote this a while ago and thought it was cute.


End file.
